The Heart of a Demon
by novasenshi
Summary: Sequel to The Love of a Demon: Inu-yasha's death have been difficult for Kagome. However, when she meets someone who reminds of her the him, she will find out they are more alike than she first believed.
1. Chapter One

**Shout Out: Thanks to my awesome beta Saki. You are truly my hero!**

**The Heart of a Demon**

Chapter One:

"_K-Kagome, yo-u forgive me? I want to tell you that I... love... you," Inu-yasha whispered, looking into Kagome's eyes._

_Kagome couldn't answer right away, but she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. A tear fell down her check as she realized she may never kiss those lips again. Kagome bent down slowly and their lips locked again for a few seconds. "I'll always love you," she cried, watching her love take his last breath and die._

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she took in the scenery around her. She knew she was in her bedroom and she knew it was six in the morning. Her small circular clock beamed at her in a mocking way; she was up too earlier again.

Kagome ran her fingers through her pitch-black hair and sighed. It's been 2 months since Inu-yasha died. The last time she was in the past, she told Sango to tell the others she was going back to her world for awhile. She needed time to think and figure out what to do next. However, a short trip soon turned into two LONG months. Still, she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if she'll ever be ready.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked downstairs. She didn't need to get ready for school for another hour, so she flipped on the news and started her breakfast.

'_**...Ken hasn't been able to identify the robbers. However, his wife Clair has told police...'  
**_  
"Kagome? What are you doing awake?" Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi, asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Kagome looked up from the TV and gave her mother a slight smile, "Just watching the news, mum."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Let me make you something to eat. I'll finish up what you've done so far."

Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to the news.

'…_**CEO of China's newest 3-D games will be bringing his son Hund to Japan today. Hund will be studying in Tokyo and starting a business here as well...'  
**_**  
**"WOW! I heard that new 3-D game was out of this world. The effects are amazing." Kagome's mother smiled, sitting a plate of eggs on the table.

Kagome nodded and turned off the TV. "Kagome are you sure you're okay? I know everything that has happened to you is painful, but keeping it locked inside won't help."

"I'm fine, mum." Kagome smiled, jumping out of her chair. "I have to get ready."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded weakly and looked at her daughter's uneaten plate, "Oh Kagome! I wish you would just let me help you."

"Kagome?" a handsome, dark-haired boy called as soon as she entered the school grounds.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned towards him with a bright smile, "Hojo-kun, how are you?"

Hojo blushed and bowed slightly, "Um, good. You?"

Kagome's eyes twitched slightly, "I'm okay, couldn't be better."

Hojo's smiled widened, "That's good to hear. Um, listen, would you mind going out with me this Saturday? It seems like every time we try to go somewhere you don't show up. But, you haven't been sick in weeks... so um... maybe we could do something?"

Kagome looked at the ground uneasily. She knew it would be rude to say no. But she didn't think she was mentally stable to do anything. When she looked back at Hojo, tears were streaming down her face. Hojo moved his hand to touch her, but she jumped back and ran. She could hear his calls but decided to neglect them. She had to get away from him... away from everything.

Kagome stopped running when she was sure she was at least a good distance away from her school. She didn't know what to do anymore. Usually, she would brush everything off and try to go on with her life. However, this was completely different from any normal problems. Inu-yasha was dead. The person she loved most was dead. He was dead because of her. If only she listened to him before the youkai attacked.

Kagome continued walking and looked at the street before her. A few cars were waiting and the walking signal flashed. She walked onto the street almost in a trance before nausea consumed her. Screeching tires filled her ears and she felt herself falling towards the ground.

"Am I going to die like this?" she thought as a pair of warm arms circled her body.

"Am I dying?" She whispered, as an overwhelming headache began, "Inu- yasha... help me."

"Inu... yasha?" a voice asked, pulling Kagome to her feet.

A very dizzy Kagome looked at the stranger and couldn't' stop the blush that covered her cheeks. The stranger had long dark hair, dark eyes, and a red suite! He sort of resembled Inu-yasha in some ways and Kagome cringed.

"Do I look that bad? I told my dad not to buy a red suit. That man never listens to me." The man groaned, pulling on his tie.

Kagome looked at him oddly, giving him a smile. The boy laughed nervously noticing he still held her hands. "Sorry... um, the name's Hund. What's yours?"

"K-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi. I'm so sorry to have been a bother to you. I'm just-" Kagome pulled away from him and was about to walk away when a blinding pain hit her head. She felt the world around her blur as the headache attacked her head. She could hardly hear Hund's words as he put his arm around her and her world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Shout out**: To my beta **Saki**. Without her, I would have no fic. (or I would have a fic that is horribly written. Haha)

Chapter 2:

_Inu-yasha brushed a few strands of hair from Kagome's face. Kami, he loved the ways she slept, smiled, smelled, everything. Of course, he would never have the guts to admit it to her. As much as he hated it, he was extremely shy around her and would never confess that he was in love with her.._

"_If only I could tell you," Inu-yasha whispered leaning towards her. He placed his head on top of Kagome's, inhaling her scent. He felt a smooth hand touch his face, "Tell me what?"_

_Startled, Inu-yasha pushed her away from him and blushed, "Nothing, wench! Come on, we have to look for the rest of shards."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and to her surprise, Inu-yasha helped her up, "Inu-yasha?"_

_Inu-yasha smiled and brushed a claw lightly across her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but a trail of blood began pouring from his mouth. Panicked, he stepped away from her._

"_Inu-yasha?" Kagome whispered._

_Inu-yasha began shaking violently and fell to the ground. Kagome watched in horror as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and in seconds, he was still._

"_INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed falling to the ground. She began sobbing as her body shook with shock, "NOO, INU-YASHA!"_

_She felt herself shaking… she couldn't stop it. Her body kept shaking as screams escaped her voice… "INU-YASHA!"_

Kagome felt the slap hit her face as she was pulled out of her nightmare. Her eyes were wide with horror as her brown eyes landed on Hund's dark ones. She gasped and let out a cry. Tears streamed down her face as she grabbed onto Hund for support. Hund, who was caught off guard, carefully put an arm around her. Kagome pressed her head against his chest apologizing.

"Oh god! I am embarrassing myself and I haven't even known you more than an hour. I am such a terrible person." Kagome cried as Hund pulled her away.

"It's fine, Kagome-chan. More importantly, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and rubbed her tears away. Her eyes burned and her throat felt extremely dry. "Here, drink this," Hund whispered handing her a cup of water.

Kagome drank appreciative and Hund put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I heard you yelling for that Inu-yasha person. Would you like it if I called him to pick you up or is there something you want me to do?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head, "No, there is nothing you can do."

Hund rubbed his head, "I mean I have no problem with driving you to his house. I hope he isn't the jealous type. I wouldn't want him attacking me for delivering you to him."

Kagome smiled, "He is in fact the jealous. But don't worry; he can't do anything to you. He die-... he died two months ago."

Hund's smile vanished and an apologetic expression covered his face. Kagome waved a hand, "It's okay. I guess you can say I'm still working on it."

"I am sorry, Kagome-chan. But, if you need someone to talk to, know I'm here."

Kagome nodded her head getting the impression she was wasting too much of his time. She pushed herself off the couch and grabbed her coat off the rack. She looked at Hund again, her eyes almost popping out of her head when she realized there was an amazing view behind him. She walked over to the window and gasped in surprise. "Hund, where are we?"

Hund smiled, "I was wondering when this question was going to pop up. This is the top floor of my father's company. Considering he is always working late, he asked for a living space. It isn't as nice as our house back in China or as nice as our house in the US, but this is where we live."

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered backing up. "Wait… Hund? THE HUND? The son of China's biggest video game creator?"

Hund laughed, "I didn't think you knew. Usually, when I tell people my name they freak out right away. I'm actually glad you didn't know the first few seconds. It's really embarrassing."

"I am soooo sorry. You must be extremely busy with work and I'm here crying all over you. I must look like an idiot. I have to go." Kagome began walking towards the door when Hund grabbed her arm and shook his head. "You aren't wasting my time, Kagome-chan. To tell you the truth, I like spending time with you. Even if it was for a little while, I had a nice time. I would like it if we could do it again."

Kagome agreed, "I would like that, Hund. Thank you."

Hund smiled and allowed Kagome to walk towards the door, "I'll see you later then?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you will."


	3. Chapter Three

**Shout Out:** Thank you **Saki**, my beta.

Chapter 3:

**4 Months LATER**

"OH MY GOD! HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Ami giggled, while looking over Misko's shoulder. Kagome stuffed another pile of rice in her mouth and looked towards her best friends' magazine.

"What are you looking at Misko?" Kagome asked.

"You can't be serious, Kagome? This is the hottest issue of 'Kano Talk'. There are over two hundred pictures and summaries on the world's hottest bachelors. I'm surprise you don't know about this. We've been talking about this issue for months. AND IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Misko sang, staring lovingly at the book.

Kagome nodded her head, "I guess I had other things on my mind."

"Oh, is it that boyfriend of yours again? You should dump him Kagome. He sounds like a total waste of time," Amy moaned.

Kagome stiffened for a bit and forced a laugh, "Haha, yeah. You don't have to worry about him anymore. W-we won't be seeing each other anymore."

"GOOD!" Her friends agreed.

"Excuse me," Kagome whispered standing up.

"WAIT! You have to check out this guy before you go." Ami screeched, ripping the magazine out of Misko's hands. She stepped over Kagome's desk and almost shoved the paper into her face. Kagome looked at it for a second and dropped it in surprise.

Hund's picture stared back at Kagome and her eyes widened. His good looks where breath taking and the poster sized picture showed every aspect of his body. He wore a blood red shirt and black pants that looked amazing on his figure. His dark hair was pulled back with a silver thread and his white teeth shimmered back at her. Kagome let out a breath of air, "Inu-yasha..."

Misko and Ami stared at Kagome as tears began to form in her eyes. "Inu-yasha?" Misko asked. "No, that's Hund Yasha. Who is Inu Yasha?"

"Huh? Oh, he just reminded me of some guy I know. I'm sorry. Hahaha," Kagome rubbed the tears from her eyes and grabbed her books. "Well, look at the time. It is getting late. I think I'll go home and help my mom with the leaves. You know how leaves can fall so fast these days. I can't have her cleaning them by herself and with all those different colors. Yeah... well... um, bye," Kagome pushed passed her friends and was out of the door before her friends could say another word.

"What's her problem?" Ami asked, looking back at Hund's picture.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers."

"_Kagome... I want to tell you that I... love... you" Inu-yasha's words whispered through her head._

Kagome stopped and looked into the sky, "I know you love me... but why are you torturing me like this, Inu-yasha? What did I do to deserve this?" Tears continued to stream down her face as she began running towards her shrine. Surprisingly, her mother was actually raking leaves and smiled at Kagome as she entered the gate."

"How was school today?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Terrible! My life sucks," Kagome mumbled making her way towards the house.

"Well, I guess I should tell your guest to go back from where he came from."

"Guest? Who is it?"

"Why don't you go up and see. I think you'll be in for a surprise. He's with Sota right now."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she began a full force sprint into her house. "Inu-yasha! Inu-yasha!" She screamed, jumping two steps at a time as she burst through her brother's bedroom. "Inu-ya..."

Hund smiled up at her as he sat his crayons on the floor. Sota smiled as well as he held up one of his coloring books to her. "Kagome, Hund is helping me color these for school. I'll get extra credit if I hand it all in tomorrow. You don't think that's cheating if I had Hund's help do you?"

Kagome ignored her brother and took a step back, "Hund, it's good to see you." She whispered.

Hund stood up and gave Kagome a big hug, "I know you said you wanted to wait till this weekend to hang out, but I have to take you to my dad's business party tonight. I know I should have asked before coming, but I don't have a date and it was so sudden and Kagome... what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Hund. Could you give me a second?" She asked, running into her room.

She threw herself onto her bed and screamed silently into her pillow. Inu-yasha's face flashed before her and she screamed out, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY DO YOU HURT ME SO MUCH?"

A knock at the door pushed Kagome from her misery and she pulled herself off the bed, "Come in," she mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi entered with a small plate of cookies, "I thought you would want a snack. Hund is in the kitchen with Sota stuffing them down his throat. That boy sure can eat, eh? He almost reminds me of Inu-yasha," she laughed.

Kagome gave her mother a dirty look before lying back on her bed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi whispered sitting next to her daughter. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were doing find with what happened to Inu-yasha? You've been hanging out with Hund almost everyday these last four months and it seems like you're getting worse and worse. What is it?"

Kagome smiled, "Momma, it's just... Hund looks so much like him. I know he only wants to help... but the only thing he is doing is making it worst. I don't think I can take seeing him anymore. I have to tell him I can't be his friend because seeing him hurts me."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "I guess that's the only thing you can do. Do you think you can ever recover? Maybe being with Hund will give you strength and fight your depression. Just give it a little more time. Enjoy yourself... I promise. Everything with Hund will be fine."

Kagome nodded her head, "Maybe you're right. I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself. I'll do my best to get over Inu-yasha."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "That's the spirit. Now, come on... I'll help you find something to wear tonight."


	4. Chapter Four

**Shout Out:** I guess I only have one person to give this shout out too. And it's my awesome beta **Saki**. Thanks for all of your help!

To see what Kagome's dress looks like, here is a link: (don't forget to put the dots) www (dot) bargainstyling (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2007/05/15_meshdress (dot)jpg

Chapter 4:

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself as she looked at the clock. Kagome was supposed to be ready in fifteen minutes but forty-five already passed and she still wasn't ready. "Hurry up Kagome! You are going to make Hund late for his father's party."

Surprisingly, Kagome's footsteps could be heard running back and fourth from upstairs. Kagome was putting the finishing touches on her hair and smiled slightly. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun with little diamonds around her head. (Of course they were fake... but who needed to know that?) She wore a knee length blue strapless dress. The material flowed in the air and she held a small blue purse in her hand. The natural colored make-up covered her face, giving her the appearance of a fresh painting. She felt beautiful and smiled. It wasn't a feeling she had in a long time.

A knock from her door startled her as she sprinkled a bit of perfume onto her body. Her mother soon opened the door and gasped when she saw her daughter.

"Kagome you look lovely. I'm sure Hund is going to love you in that outfit."

"Mom, stop it!" Kagome blushed looking back into the mirror, "well, I guess I better go."

Kagome's mother gave an approving look and watched her daughter walk down the steps. Sadness covered her heart for a second as she thought about the things her dear Kagome was going through. "To lose the person you love the most... I could never image what that must have felt like. However, I promise to do everything in my power to help you get back on track Kagome. I'm sure that's what Inu-yasha wants."

"Okay, don't be nervous. My dad is nice, but you won't see him very much. He goes all over the place at these parties," Hund whispered.

He took Kagome's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Just relax. You have nothing to be nervous about." Kagome nodded her head and took a glance at Hund's appearance. He was very handsome in his pitch-black pants and blood red shirt. The more Kagome spent with him, she began to notice the only thing he ever wore was red.

"Hund, do you like that color?" Kagome asked, pointing towards his shirt.

Hund blushed slightly, "Well, I wouldn't say I like it. It's more like a color that looks best on me. I guess you can say I was born to wear red. It's the only color I seem attracted to, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite."

Kagome nodded and Hund began pulling her inside his father's building. Kagome held her breath as people stared and admired the two. An elderly woman made her way towards Hund and grabbed the arm Kagome wasn't attached to. The elder woman smiled at Kagome lovingly and asking if she could steal Hund away from her for a second.

Kagome released Hund's arm and stood nervously as the woman pulled out a beaded necklace. "Your father wants you to do a demonstration of his newest game. He asked me to give you this necklace."

Hund rolled his eyes and stared at the old woman, "I told him I wasn't interested in this stupid game. He's been trying for months to get me to put that damn necklace on."

Kagome stared in surprised, as Hund personality seemed to do a complete 180. "He reminds me of..." Kagome stopped and shook her head. "I won't think about him... not here... not now," she muttered under her breath.

The elderly woman screamed out in anger as the beaded necklace fell to the ground. Kagome watched the necklace roll towards her and she picked it off the ground. "You know, this sort of looks like prayer beads."

The old woman stood beside Kagome and smiled, "Mr. Youkai has put everything he had into this game. It's amazing really... pure genius. This game is aimed towards people who have trouble working together in a group or for people who let their emotions take the best of them. In the game, you are a male who is basically bi-polar with a superior complex. Your job is to walk around doing tasks, but the catch is... you have a partner in the game. You see, this necklace is the key element to the game. Every time you do something reckless, your partner will yell out a command. A little shock will come from the game and attack you in real life. That way, you will control yourself out in the real world. The best thing about it is, during the game, you can't take off the necklace. If you try pulling it or tamper with it in anyway, you will be shocked way worst than if you were doing something dangerous."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Sounds very interesting. I'm sure it will teach a few bad dogs how to behave."

The elderly woman smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Try to get Hund to wear this. It would mean everything to his father if he could test out the new game."

Kagome nodded and frowned a bit, "His father is the one who made the game?"

"Yes. That is Mr. Youkai. I thought you knew that, dear."

Kagome stared blankly at the woman and then turned towards Hund who was a good distance from the two, "You're last name isn't Youkai… it's Yasha isn't it?"

Hund nodded, "I got my mother's last name. My mother is my father's second wife."

Kagome nodded as the elderly woman grabbed onto her, "Sorry dear, but I have to go. Be sure to talk to me later and tell me if you got old Hund there to wear the necklace. I'm sure he would do it for a pretty lady like you."

Kagome pulled her thoughts away from Hund's last name for a second and smiled back, "Thank you miss..."

"The name's Kaede. Please be sure to speak to me later."

Kagome's heart stopped as the woman walked away, "Youkai and now Kaede? Is this some sort of dream?"

Kagome's head started spinning as Hund made his way beside her. He took her hand and smiled as he pulled her further into his father's building.

"Kagome, this is going to be a night you won't forget."


	5. Chapter Five

**Shout Out: Saki**, thanks so much for all your beta-ing. Haha.

Chapter 5:

Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. Mr. Inutaisho Youkai's video game was amazing! Aand yes, Hund did wear the necklace. Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of painful nostalgia as Hund, a woman named Rikku, and Mr. Youkai demonstrated the game. Every time Hund stepped out of line, Rikku would press a button, and a light shock would shoot Hund in the neck.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and threaten the girl's life if she didn't remove the necklace from his neck. It had been a great night and now Kagome had the honor of joining Mr. Youkai, Kaede, and Hund for a late dinner.

--------------

"Hund tells me you are excellent in archery, Kagome." Inutaisho smiled as the plate of food landed in front of the teens.

"Hund told you that? I never told Hund I know archery. How did you know?" she asked, giving Hund a questioning look. Hund laughed nervously, "Are you sure? I could have sworn you told me, Kagome. Well it doesn't matter, you are good in archery aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but I haven't done it in months," she confessed, allowing her mind drift to Inu-yasha for **only** a second.

"Well then it is settled," Inutaisho eagerly took one of Kagome's hands and gave it a light kiss. "I would be honored if you would accompany Hund and me to the shooting fields this coming week. It's like a company competition, where we get groups of three to shot arrows along a field. It gets very competitive and unfortunately, Hund isn't very good."

"If I'm so bad at it, why not get your OTHER son to help you? I'm sure Mr. Perfect would be more than willing to help you."

Kagome nearly chocked on her drink and gave Hund a questioning look, "You have a brother?"

"No!" Hund yelled.

Inutaisho rolled his eyes, "Yes, he does have a brother. They don't get along very well but we are not discussing that. What I want to know is can you join us?"

Kagome felt a ping of panic as she remembered the last time she shot an arrow was the last time Inu-yasha was alive. She looked down at her plate and suddenly lost her appetite. "It would mean a lot to me if you could help us out, Kagome." Inutaisho whispered, giving her a desperate look.

Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty and found herself agreeing before she knew what had happened.

"Perfect!" Inutaisho smiled, rising his glass to cheers.

----

The rest of the night was spent talking about Inutaisho's company with Kagome and Hund putting in their suggestions. The night seemed to go on enjoyably enough, until **HE** showed up.

Kagome couldn't get the nagging feeling that she had seen him before. He had odd light colored eyes and his hair was a blinding white. As he approached their table, he continued to lock his eyes on Kagome.

"Hakidoushi!" Inutaisho greeted.

Kagome glanced at Inutaisho and noticed that his voice held kindness, but his eyes clearly held hatred. Hakidoushi turned his attention towards Inutaisho and smirked, "Inutaisho, you look well," he turned his eyes towards Hund and Kagome, "Of course, Hund looks the same."

Inutaisho stood from his chair, "And he looks fine."

"How peculiar," Hakidoushi stated turning his eyes towards Hund once more. "How is your eldest? Same attitude I assume."

"Does it matter?" Inutaisho growled.

Hakidoushi ignored Inutaisho's remarked and put his light eyes on Kagome. He did a slight bow and held out a hand. "Hakidoushi," He greeted.

Kagome took his hand and heard Inutaisho take a sharp intake of breathe. Her eyes darted to him before she felt an unnatural wave of energy hit her. She pulled her hand from Hakidoushi and stared. "What was that?" she thought.

Hakidoushi smiled and licked his lips slightly, "Peculiar indeed…" He turned his attention towards Inutaisho and smiled. "You have a very lovely lady with you Inutaisho. She has quite an interesting… energy to her."

Inutaisho's eyes darted towards Kagome and back to Hakidoushi. "I am aware…"

"I'm sure you are. It is quite unfortunate that Hund here is lacking in that."

"As if I ain't here!" Hund yelled suddenly.

"Inu-yasha be quite!" Kagome demanded receiving odd looks from the three men. She blushed quickly noticing her mistake and mumbled "I mean, Hund."

Hakidoushi's smile seemed to increase in size as his eyes stayed locked onto Kagome. "Well, this **is** interesting."

"Perhaps, we should take our leave. Kagome, Hund, if you don't mind." Inutaisho motioned the two towards the door. Once he was sure the two was out of listening range, he picked up his dinner bill and walked closer towards Hakidoushi. He locked his eyes onto Hakidoushi's and lightly put his hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to stay away from my family and Kagome. If I hear or see you anywhere near them… I will take this situation personally. Do I make myself clear, Hakidoushi?"

Hakidoushi smiled, "Crystal." He laughed watching as Inutaisho released him and made his way towards the two teens. "The problem is, Inutaisho, I don't care about you or your threats."

He saw Inutaisho turn slightly before pushing the two teens out the door. Hakidoushi couldn't help but smirk as he licked his lips and walked back to his dinner meeting.


	6. Chapter Six

**Shout Out: Saki**, as always, thank you for being an amazing beta!

**Chapter Six:**

_**1 week later**_

Kagome moaned in frustration as she made her way to an open field. How much time passed? Four, Five HOURS? She knew coming out here with Hund and Inutaisho was a bad idea, she just didn't realize it was going to be **THAT** BAD.

Kagome remembered clearly the events that followed after pulling up to the hotel with Hund. According to Inutaisho, they would be flying out to a small deserted island early the next morning. Apparently, Inutaisho's company likes to do archery in large areas. The fields are used as a playing ground and teams of three will break up. The goal is to find objects that have the color of your team planted on it. You are supposed to shoot it with an arrow and activate some sort of device that allows the game "referees" to keep track of how many you get. At the end of the night—everyone comes back together and you win some sort of "BIG" prize.

Kagome couldn't care less. Hence, why she was now lost in the forest and haven't found ONE object with her team color. "Now that I think about it…" Kagome whispered. "I haven't seen any other team colors around or anyone for that matter."

Kagome could feel her heart drop… _Am I lost?_

"Inutaisho, Hund!" She called suddenly. Kagome continued to walk through the woods, '_I guess there's no point in panicking. They can't hear me anyway,'_ she though as she sat under a shaded tree.

Kagome's thoughts drifted to her mother. She was still surprised she even allowed her to go on this trip. She barely knew Hund and Inutaisho, yet she just let Kagome go off with a bunch of men. "Well, she did allow me to go to another world to fight demons," Kagome mumbled with a smile.

"I haven't been in the woods since…" Kagome stopped. Something was off.

She stood up from her seat and gasped. '_When did that get there?' _she thought as a large purple dot stared at her from a large lopsided rock. "LUCKY!" she cheered a she pulled out an arrow and shot it. Of course, it was a perfect shot and she couldn't help put do a little dance. "At least I've hit something today," she laughed and was about to walk away when she paused.

It wasn't the sharp pain that made her stop but the loud roar that followed. Inside Kagome's mind, the scene appeared to be in slow motion. She watched as a large creature jumped in front of her, eyes glowing green, and saliva dripping from its fangs.

"Youkai!" Kagome screamed as she tried to flee in the opposite direction. She felt her body stiffen and noticed she couldn't move her body. _Oh God!_

The demon stared at her for a moment, "So you're the priestess I was told about? They told me to look out for you, but I guess they were just pulling my chain," the demon laughed.

"I am not a priestess! I'm just a normal teenage girl." Kagome screamed. She tried to concentrate on making her body move, but the effort was useless. The demon moved closer, "Well, I really would hate to waste time, so let's end this." The monster smiled as one of its claws approached Kagome.

"NO!" She screamed, yelling the only thing that came to mind, "INU-YASHA!"

There was a moment of complete silence as Kagome felt a sudden burst of wind. She slowly opened her eyes as a form jumped in front of her, separating her from the Youkai. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the visitor's appearance. White hair, pointed ears…

The guest turned slightly towards her and smirked, "Can't leave you alone for a moment without you getting into trouble."

If Kagome wasn't in such a shock, she would have laughed out loud. When she saw the man's attention direct back to the Youkai, she was 100 percent sure; she would have passed out if it wasn't for the spell holding her up.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?" the man yelled.

The demon stared, "Aren't you suppose to be dead? No matter, I'm sure the boss would be excited to know I killed the both of you."

"Shut-up and answer my damn questions."

Kagome felt as if her heart would explode. _Inu-yasha. No? _There was no possible way he could be standing here right now. Kagome watched wide eyed as Inu-yasha jumped at the monster, slicing it with its claws. She felt her body fall forward as the spell was broken.

The Youkai yelled in pain as Inu-yasha smirked, landing beside Kagome. "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome could only stare. _Inu-yasha…_

"You may have broken the spell but you are far too weak to fight me. I shall report this information, but I will return to kill the both of you," The Youkai growled.

"You're not going anywhere," Inu-yasha yelled charging at him.

"Inu-yasha, STOP!" Kagome yelled, suddeny afraid the Inu-yasha she was seeing could disappear any moment.

Startled by Kagome's cries, Inu-yasha hesitated, earning a hard kick from the Youkai and being thrown into a tree.

"Weakling," the Youkai mumbled turning towards Kagome, "when I return—I expect him to be stronger. I want to fight the infamous Inu-yasha I heard so much about."

With that, the Youkai laughed, disappearing and leaving a very emotionally unstable and confused Kagome.

"_What's going on?"_ she thought, turning towards the tree Inu-yasha had hit moments ago. He was on his back—but what surprised Kagome more was his hair color was now a pitch black. She walked towards him slowly, afraid that any fast movement will make the image disappear.

"He must have turned into his human form." She concluded, kneeling beside him.

She nervously sat a hand on his back, "Inu-yasha," she whispered. "You came back to save me. Inu-yasha, get up. I c-can't take it if … if…" Kagome felt her heart break as threw herself onto him.

She cried. She couldn't help it. It was too overwhelming and if this was sort of sick joke—she honestly wasn't amused. It wasn't until Kagome heard her name being whispered and the movement under her body that she finally forced herself to pull away.

"Kagome, what's going on?" a scared and confused voice asked.

Kagome looked up expecting to see the face of Inu-yasha—instead a very confused Hund Yasha greeted her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7:**

Kagome continued to stare at the pale blue walls inside of Inutaisho's office. Her mind was a jumble, leaving her frustrated with undeveloped questions. '_Kami'_ she thought. Even if she had the chance to voice her questions, she wouldn't know where to start. Everything in her life was happening to fast. This was a nightmare.

It had been almost a week since Kagome returned home from the archery trip. She could barely remember the events that followed the Youkai incident.

She remembered Hund passing out as she tried to explain the unexplainable events. She realized how crazy she sounded and would have thought it was all a dream if it wasn't for the fact Hund complained about feeling weak and unable to remember how he met up with Kagome.

After that, Kagome assumed she passed out shortly because the next thing she remembered she woke up in a hospital with Inutaisho looking over her. He told her she mustn't tell anyone of the even that had happened and he will be returning her to her home.

He seemed more disappointed in the fact the competition was being postponed, but assured Kagome she is welcomed to attend the next competition, not that Kagome cared.

When Kagome asked about Hund, Inutaisho smiled and simply told her he will explain everything later.

As Kagome sat in China's CEO of 3-D games' office, she began to realize this might be the moment she's been waiting for. If it wasn't, oh, she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

Kagome turned suddenly as the office door snapped open and a beautiful young woman entered the room. She had long dark hair and soft, kind brown eyes. The woman gave Kagome a pleasant smile, "Kagome-sama!"

"Uhhh, have we meet?" Kagome asked, eyeing the young woman. She looked oddly familiar though Kagome couldn't put her finger on it.

The woman smiled before walking into the hallway, "Hund-sama is not here. Just Kagome-sama," Kagome heard the woman shout.

Soon after, she came bouncing back into the room, brush her dark hair from her face and smiled again, "It's nice to meet you again, Kagome-sama."

"Uuhhh? What?"

Kagome was confused.

"Rin, she doesn't know what you're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if she forgotten you completely. Humans never had superior skills in memorization."

Kagome turned her head so fast towards the sound of the second voice, she was sure she would have fallen out of the chair.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled.

Kagome watched wide eyed as Rin walked towards him and gave him a playful pat, "I never forget Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome could hear the flirting in her voice and gasped even more when Sesshoumaru put an arm around her. They were most definitely the same Sesshoumaru and Rin she remembered. However, Rin was at least 10 years older than her feudal era self, while Sesshoumaru looked the same except the markings was off his face and his white hair was to his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Kagome gasped.

It was that moment that Inutaisho decided to made an appearance. Rin smiled happily and jumped up o receive a hug.

"Hello Rin. It's good to see you as always. I'm sure my son has been keeping you spoiled as always."

Rin blushed, "Hai, Inutaisho-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama has been…" she blushed again, "treating me very well."

Inutaisho laughed, "That's excellent to hear."

He gave her a kiss on the head and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "Son."

"Father," Sesshoumaru greeted.

Kagome watched as Inutaisho walked towards his desk and sat directly across from Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Rin continued to stand behind Kagome as Inutaisho gave her a smile.

"You look tired, Kagome. Have you been sleeping well?"

"I haven't, Inutaisho."

He nodded, "Understandable. I am pretty sure you are dying to understand what happened last week with Hund."

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru make a sound, but forced her attention on Inutaisho.

"I'll give you an option, Kagome. I understand you went through a very difficult time a short while ago. What I am about to tell you may or may not hurt you emotionally as well. I'll let you decide if you are willing to risk your emotional stability. I also warn you that once you heard this information, you may be putting yourself in danger.

Kagome found herself agreeing to listen before she even seriously considered the consequences. Everything seemed so interesting; she needed to find out what was going on.

Inutaisho nodded, "Very well." He stood from his seat. "Sesshoumaru would you like to begin?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Inutaisho desk, closely followed by Rin, and stared at Kagome. "In the shortest version possible, tell us how you and Inu-yasha met."

"How Inu-yasha and I met? Well, my brother Sota was looking for our cat that went inside a shrine in our backyard. It turned out-"

"SHORT VERSION! Please?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome glared, "I meet him in feudal Japan and he thought I was Kikyo."

"He believed you to be that human priestess while you were really a reincarnation of the woman?" Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to agree before continuing. "Now you know about my half-breed bastard of a…"

"Sesshoumaru, try not to allow your love for your brother to interrupt this conversation." Inutaisho warned.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, "You knew Inu-yasha could turn into a human because he was a half breed. You also understood he died while he was in his human form."

Kagome nodded her head, while trying to calm the horrible memory that threatened to replay in her mind. "Yes, so?" Kagome asked.

She could see the irritation in Sesshoumaru's eyes and apparently so did the others. Rin put her hand calmly on his arm and Inutaisho took over.

"What Sesshoumaru is trying to make you understand is that, like Kikyo was to you, Inu-Yasha is to Hund."

Kagome stared, "Hund is a reincarnation of Inu-yasha? That doesn't make sense. How did Inu-yasha show up in our time and why is he," she pointed to Sesshoumaru to add emphasis, "here?"

"Unlike humans, demons have the ability to live for centuries. Unfortunately, developing power and technology of the human race became too advanced for the demon race. Youkai were forced to blend with humans and the fear humans had of demons began to disappear. Humans began to use their technology to protect themselves. Considering this change threatened the demon race, they began to evolve. When demons began to die, they were reincarnated and forced to adapt and live by the human rules. Fortunately for us, we still have all of our memories of our previous life; considering it is difficult for a Youkai to forget."

Inutaisho sat back down, "I heard about you from Sesshoumaru. As you know, I never had the chance to meet you in the feudal time. While Sesshoumaru was searching for Rin's reincarnation—he explained the events that happened to Inu-yasha in the past. When Inu-yasha was finally born, you could imagine my surprise when he was FULL human and did not have a trace of demon blood in his body."

"But that still doesn't explain how Hund turned into his past "Inu-yasha" self."

"Since Inu-yasha died as a human, he was born as a human. He would not remember any thing from the past because humans do not have the memorization skills like the demons. However, considering Inu-yasha was half demon, somewhere in Hund's body the 'real' Inu-yasha is locked away. Sesshoumaru-sama and I predicted that you jogged something inside of Hund when you were attacked. Hund sensed it and unable to protect you as a human—unlocked Inu-yasha from inside him. It would be natural for Inu-yasha to remember you. Thanks to you, you were able to wake Inu-yasha up, at least for a moment."

Everyone stared at Rin. "Well said Rin," Inutaisho praised. "I couldn't have said it any clearer."

Rin smiled, "The only reason I remembered the past was…" she blushed "Well, Sesshoumaru and I mated in my past life. If it wasn't for his powers to make me remember, I would have forgotten all about the past and him."

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

"You learned about the past when you went back in time. You were already a reincarnation." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh yeah," Kagome mumbled. This was too much. "So Inu-yasha is alive?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Inu-yasha smiled. "Unfortunately, he doesn't remember becoming Inu-yasha and it appears he went back to being his human self."

"Hund," Kagome whispered.

"Now, as a father, I'll be delighted to have my son remember his heritage and past. However, you are the only one with the power to do so, Kagome. I ask you to help us turn Hund back into Inu-yasha. Bring my son back."

Kagome's eyes widen, "I can be with Inu-yasha again." She thought, realizing just how big this situation was becoming. The real question that ate away at Kagome's mind was, if the past Inu-yasha returned, what would happen to the current Hund?"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Shout Out: Saki**, seriously, you spoil me and my horrible habits of not writing chapters months at a time. Thank you for your seriously crazy patients.

**A/N: **I have no excuse… so I won't waste your time giving you one. However, I never realized how little of reviews I have (sadness). I guess I only have myself to blame.

**Chapter 8:**

Kagome could hear Hund's laughter from the opposite end of the hallway. "Not the reaction I was expecting," she mumbled, as an irritated Sesshoumaru stormed out of a room and stalk towards Kagome. "From the laughter, I assume he did not believe you," Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru towered over her. She could feel his anger radiating off his body.

"I should have expected the half bread to ignore all of my warnings. I am finished! If you wish to speak to him, then do so. The simpleton does not believe a word of it so he is as good as dead," Sesshoumaru gave one last glare towards Hund's hospital room and stormed towards the elevator.

Kagome took a deep breath as she made her way towards the room. '_What the hell am I suppose to say? If he doesn't believe his own brother, why should he believe me?' _She thought as she slowly pushed his door open. She was immediately greeted with a glare and quickly stuttered out a 'hello.'

"Sorry about that Kagome, I thought my brother was coming back to force me to believe some more bull," Kagome could see the glare was gone from Hund's eyes, but he still looked wary.

"Bull, huh?" Kagome took a seat near his bed and examined him. She noticed a small bruise on his wrists and a few scratches on his face. Other than that, he looked pretty good. "Why would Sesshoumaru lie to you?"

Hund growled, "Why wouldn't he? That asshole has never liked me. I don't know what his problem is but if it weren't for Rin I would assume he had no heart. Besides, if someone came up to you and said you were a reincarnation of some damn dog—wouldn't you be a bit put out? I mean, that is the most ridicule-"

"Why must it be so ridiculous? Why can't it be slightly believable?" Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome… what the…? Wait? Are you hiding something from me? You can't honestly believe that bull? It's crazy talk! Demons, reincarnations, feudal times? Hello, are you hearing what I am saying?"

"I hear what your saying. Please just open your mind for a second. Please listen to your brother Inu-yasha-"

"I'M NOT INU-YASHA! DAMN IT!"

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at Hund. The look in his eyes was so frightening that she felt herself moving out of her seat to create distance between them. "Hund, I-I-"

"Save it, Kagome. You have a nasty habit of calling me this Inu-yasha person. So, is this all about him? You created some sick scenario of him that you have my family actually believing I am him or was him? Is that why my brother started talking about past lives and dogs? Inu is dog in Japanese. My last name is Yasha. Oh, it is so damn convenient. I didn't think you would that sick!"

"But it's true! You are Inu-yasha! You died trying to save me because you loved me. We loved each other and I have suffered because I had lost you." Kagome cried. She had to make him remember.

"If I died, why am I still here?" Hund demanded.

"Because he died in the feudal age. You-"

"Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? In the feudal age? You mean to tell me we were both alive and oh wait, in love? Are you aware Japan's feudal age was between the 12th and 19th centuries? Which part were we in Kagome? It can't be the 12th because I'm not that old. OH WAIT, It can't be the damn 19th either because I'm not that old either! It's the year 2009, the 21st century. Are you willing to say we were alive in the feudal ages now?"

"Hund, I know what this sounds like but you have to beli-"

"Back to Hund now? Why can't you just make up your mind? Kagome, I liked you. But now that I am seeing how crazy you are, I can't say the same thing right now. Get the hell out of my room and I never want to see you again."

"Hund, please listen to me" Kagome pleaded.

"NOW, YOU CRAZY BITCH! GET OUT NOW!"

Kagome barley felt her body walk towards the door, she felt so numb. With shaky hands, she opened the door and made a quick exit.

-----

Hund waiting a few seconds after the door was closed before he screamed, "Un-fucking-believable!" And it was truly unbelievable. Hund continued to scream until a nurse nervously entered the room.

"Mr. Yasha, please restrain from yelling. There are others in this hospital and-"

"Please call me Inu-yasha. I don't even know who Hund or even Mr. Yasha is anymore. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WHAT ANYMORE?" Hund threw a glass of water at the nurse who quickly moved herself out of the way.

"Mr. Yasha if you do not stop this I am going to have you sedated. You are becoming a harm to yourself and others."

"I said call me Inu-yasha you wench! I'll like to see you sedate me. If I could supposedly live in the feudal ages, I'm pretty sure I could live throw that. Come on! DO IT! DO IT!"

The nurse quickly retrieved two male nurses to hold Hund down as she grabbed the sedatives. "Mr. Yasha, you are simply experiencing some sort of anxiety. I promise you will feel much better after you sleep." The moment she pushed the medicine into his arm, Hund felt the effects.

"I said call me… Inu… Yasha…"

He was out cold in seconds.

-----

"Inu-yasha…"

Hund's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand gently caressed his face. He took in the longhaired beauty in front of him and smiled. "Kagome, how did your hair grow so fast?"

"Inu-yasha I'm not Kagome. I'm Kikyo."

"Kikyo?"

The moment her name fell from his lips, Hund felt as a wave of emotions hit him. He grabbed onto Kikyo to steady himself as images of Kagome and a variety of other people flashed throw his mind. He saw Sesshoumaru and a young girl that looked like Rin. He felt names returning to his mind… Miroku, Shippou, Sango… they were Inu-yasha' friends.

"My friends…" Hund whispered. Suddenly Kikyo was no longer there and Hund felt his body tumble to the earth. He didn't feel himself hit the ground, but he felt the dirt in his mouth and cried out. Then he remembered he wasn't human. No, he was human. He died human… he died…

"I died?" he whispered as Kagome's face suddenly appeared before him. She had a little blood on her face and she was crying.

_"Stupid, you're in your human form and you did this?" she cried._

Hund felt his eyes fluttered as he tried to keep his focus on her. He felt tears, she wasn't mad at him for yelling at her in the hospital. She came back even though he didn't believe her about being Inu-yasha. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at her.

_"Not mad?" He joked._

Kagome put a finger to his lips and shock her head no. Hund felt his hand grasper hers as his breathing became more difficult. He felt like he was going to die. He was going to die. But he had Kagome with him and he loved her for that. She forgave him and he loved her for that forgiveness. _"K-Kagome, yo...u forgive me? I want to tell you that I ........ love... you,"_

Hund saw Kagome's eyes lock with his and she kissed him, _"I'll always love you."_

Hund felt like his chest was being pulled apart and he screamed. When his eyes snapped open again, he was back in his bed at the hospital.

"I'm alive?" Hund whispered, running his hand through his hair. "What the…" Hund paused, his hair wasn't that long. He brought the strains to his face and gasped at the silvery color. He let out a slight gasp as he noticed his hands had claws. "What…"

He quickly pushed himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom mirror. Taking in his sight, he let out another scream and passed out on the spot.


End file.
